Love Triangles
by degrassicutie1
Summary: Liberty falls for Chris making Emma mad, ashley falls for spinner...rated t for some cursing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first season 4 fan fic and I live in the USA. Ghost in the Machine is on this Friday and I'm writing based on the episode transcripts of King of Pain, Ghost in the Machine and Mercy Street.**

Author's Note: In this fan fic, Paige's trial happens much later in the year, so that's not going to happen in this fan fic. Also, Craig's birthday doesn't come up yet. Let's just say this fan fic is the new version of the season premiere!

Plot: It is the beginning of grade 10 for Emma, Manny, Liberty, JT, Toby, Sean and Chris. Liberty develops a crush on Chris after breaking up with Towerz, which doesn't make Emma so happy.

Sub-plot: Ashley falls for Spinner after growing jealous of Spinner and Paige's strong relationship.

Chapter 1

Written By Degrassicutie1

"Well, this is it. The start of grade 10," said Manny, looking at the brick building.

"Yeah, we aren't the little grade 7's we used to be," said Toby.

"Maybe us, but not you and JT!" said Emma.

Emma, Liberty and Manny laugh.

"Very funny," said JT. "And what's your goal this year Liberty? Trying to get a new boyfriend? News flash, never gonna happen!"

"Shut up! You're never going to grow up because you're always cracking jokes like a little baby! And by the way, I already have a boyfriend!" screamed Liberty, leaving.

"She does have a point. I'll see you later JT," said Manny, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye boys," said Emma.

"Nice one JT," said Toby.

"Oh shut up for once." said JT, angrily.

"Honey bee! Wait up!" screamed Paige.

Spinner turned around.

"Hey Paige," said Spinner.

"How was your summer sweetie? I missed you," said Paige.

The couple shares a kiss. Ashley was watching.

"Oh hey Ash!" said Paige, hugging her.

"Hi. Uh, sorry to interrupt." said Ashley.

"It's no big deal hun," said Paige.

"Hey guys. Hi Ash," said Craig.

"What's up man!" Spinner screamed.

"Spin, relax. Uh, hey Craig!" said Paige.

"Craig. Long time no see. Then again, is that such a bad thing?" asked Ashley.

"Ash—

"Don't 'Ash' me."

"I thought we were on good terms. I thought the whole battle of the bands thing cleared some air."

"It did, but it still hurts Craig."

"I'm sorry okay? And I really mean it!" screamed Craig. He then left.

"You really need to get over it Ash, it's old news. Seriously," said Paige.

"Let's just think happy things okay? Nothing will ruin my first day."

"Fine. Let's go."

Paige, Ashley and Spinner go to homeroom.

Emma takes a seat in her new homeroom. Chris sits next to her.

"Hey Em," said Chris.

"Well well, look who's come to bother me now."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. You didn't even try to get me back or even say hi when I was away. That really hurt Chris."

"I know, and I'm sorry. That's why I want to talk to you, work things out again."

"Well I'm sorry too. Sorry that I ever even considered dating you."

Emma turns around to talk to Manny.

"Is everything okay with Chris?" asked Manny.

"Let's just say there isn't anything with Chris anymore," said Emma.

"So who are you gonna date now?" asked Manny.

"No one yet, okay?" replied Emma, annoyed.

"Sorry. I don't want to make you mad, it's the first day!" said Manny.

"You're right," said Emma.

"Welcome to grade 11," said Mr. Simpson, happily.

"Oh yeah, one year away from senior year!" said Jimmy.

Spinner and Craig were nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and plus, Dylan's in college now so we have full access to the hottest dorm parties!" said Paige.

"We'll meet tons of older guys!" said Hazel.

Jimmy glares at her.

"But there's no one more special to me than my guy Jimmy!" screamed Hazel.

"It's too bad my guy is in college, but is that really a bad thing?" asked Marco.

"I feel your pain. My guy's in grade 10. At least they're both there for us," said Ellie.

"Everyone's hooked up and I'm supposed to watch happily?" asked Ashley.

"It'll be okay Ashley, I promise. It'll be you, me and Marco this year!" said Ellie.

"Yeah, it really will be just the three of us!" said Marco.

"Thanks for being good friends," said Ashley, feeling better.

"Hey Liberty, is everything okay?" asked Emma.

"Towerz called to break up with me," said Liberty, crying.

"We're really sorry about everything," said Manny, sympathetically.

"I'm so stupid and immature for thinking that an older guy like Towerz would like me!" cried Liberty, harder.

"He's such a coward, he couldn't break up with you face to face!" said Emma, laughing.

The three girls laugh.

"Thanks for cheering me up," said Liberty.

"Let's go to class now, we're gonna be late!" said Manny.

Note: I hope you enjoyed my first season 4 fan fic! I'll update the next chapter when I have time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Written By Degrassicutie1

Liberty is in the library, wiping her faces with tissues.

"Hey Liberty, what's wrong?" asked Chris.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," said Liberty.

"You're crying. What happened?" Chris insisted.

"Towerz broke up with me. I'm trying hard to get over it, but I can't. It hurts," said Liberty.

"Towerz is just a loser. How could anyone not like you?" asked Chris.

"Do you know who you're talking about Chris?" asked Liberty, surprised.

"Yes, I do. You're not all that bad-looking and you're one of the smartest girls at Degrassi!" said Chris, smiling.

"Did you forget? I have dyscalculia," said Liberty.

"Everybody has at least one flaw," said Chris, laughing.

"Yeah, and mine is the fact that I have no life. I wish I was like Emma," said Liberty.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Chris. "Emma isn't as great as you think she is."

"So then why did you date her?" asked Liberty.

"Because she was nice and sweet back then," said Chris.

"Yeah. You should see her now. She's so obsessed with her looks!" said Liberty.

They both laugh. Then they become silent.

"Well, uh, nice talking to you. Bye," said Liberty, leaving.

"See ya," said Chris.

At lunch time, Liberty told Manny everything.

"It was so weird. We were sort of having a moment," said Liberty.

"That is so cute!" said Manny.

"And he said that the only reason why he dated Emma was because she was much nicer back then," said Liberty.

"She won't be so nice if she finds out that I like him," said Manny, worried.

"She'll probably protest it or something!"

Liberty and Manny are laughing hysterically when Emma joins them.

"What's so funny?" asked Emma.

"Nothing," Manny and Liberty replied at the same time.

Meanwhile, Ashley, Paige, Ellie, Spinner and Marco were eating lunch together.

"So how was your first day?" asked Marco.

"It was pretty good! I'm just not looking forward to homework and tests. Only one more year in this school!" said Paige.

"Yeah. But the first order of business is to pass English this year," said Spinner.

Paige and Marco laugh.

"Ash, are you okay?" asked Ellie.

"Yes. I'm fine. Stop asking," replied Ashley, nastily.

"Whoa hun, you're taking things too far!" said Paige, concerned.

"Give Ash a break. Last year sucked. She's still mad. Leave her be," said Spinner.

"Thanks Spin," said Ashley.

Ashley and Spinner smile at each other for a moment and only Marco and Ellie notice it. Paige is so clueless to what's right in front of her.

"I...uh...need to go to the wash room. Be right back!" said Ashley, hurrying away.

"Me too!" said Ellie.

"Ash, what just happened?" asked Ellie.

"Nothing happened, okay?" replied Ashley.

"I saw it. Marco saw it. And you know it," said Ellie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ashley, pretending to be confused.

"You and Spin...you were smiling as though...

"Please Ellie! Don't even say it! I do NOT like Spinner Mason! I treated him like garbage last year and I'm just making it up to him, okay?" said Ashley, hoping she would buy it.

"I guess that makes some sense. I'll see you in class," said Ellie.

As Ellie was leaving, Ashley sighed in relief.

_I don't know what is going on, but it certainly isn't with Spinner Mason, _thought Ashley.

Note: Please R&R and I promise I will update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Written By Degrassicutie1

Two weeks later, school was going the same as usual.

During math class, Emma, Manny, Liberty, Chris, JT and Toby were all sitting at the same table.

"This is beyond boring," said Toby.

"I know how you feel Toby. Armstrong never shuts up!" screamed JT.

"Is there something you'd like to add James Tiberius?" asked Mr. Armstrong.

Everyone starts to laugh.

"I prefer JT, thank you very much." said JT.

Manny and Liberty are whispering to each other.

"Do you really like him?" asked Manny.

"I don't know...I kinda do," said Liberty. "What should I do?"

"Just ask him out. Give it a try," said Manny.

"Give what a try?" asked Emma, overhearing them.

"The, uh, math problem on the board." said Liberty.

"Just because you have dyscalculia doesn't mean you're _that_ bad in math," said Emma, laughing.

"Emma, can we please talk?" asked Chris.

"What now?" asked Emma, rolling her eyes.

"I really, really want to start over." said Chris.

"Well I want things to remain the way they are," said Emma.

"Emma, he apologized. You should be at least thankful that someone likes you. For real," said Liberty, tears welling up her eyes.

"Liberty?" asked Emma.

Liberty runs out of the room, crying.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Emma.

"Someone go check on her," said Mr. Armstrong.

Manny goes to the bathroom.

"Liberty, what's wrong?" asked Manny.

"The fact that Chris was flirting with me and now he's trying to get back Emma!" screamed Liberty.

"That doesn't mean anything," said Manny.

Emma walks into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma.

"I just miss Towerz. That's all," said Liberty, wiping her face.

"Well I'll be in class if you need me," said Emma, comforting.

"Thanks," said Liberty. Emma leaves.

"Liberty, the only way you will get his attention is if you start flirting around even more with him," said Manny.

"Without Emma noticing!" said Liberty, laughing.

"Right! But how?" asked Manny.

"I don't know. We'll just figure something out," said Liberty.

At lunch time, Ellie, Marco and Ashley sit together.

"My first test and I got a B!" screamed Marco.

"Marco, it's no big deal. Besides, I got a D." said Ellie.

"That actually makes me feel a lot better," said Marco, laughing.

"That's not funny!" said Ellie, throwing fries at him.

Marco threw them back and they started throwing them back and forth.

"Um, you guys? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm here too!" said Ashley.

"Yeah we know," said Marco.

"So what's on your mind Ash?" asked Ellie.

"I really wanna forgive Craig. I didn't mean to be so mean to him," said Ashley.

"Craig's over there Ash, go now!" said Ellie.

"I don't know."

"Common, it makes me happy when you're happy!"

"Fine."

Ashley got up and saw Craig sitting at a table with Jimmy and Spinner. She was just about to approach him when someone else spoke.

"Hi Craig. I need to, uh, talk to you. Alone," said Manny.

"Um, sure." said Craig.

Ashley just stood there, frozen.

"We can't keep acting like this."

"Like what Manny?"

"Not talking to each other. It's too awkward."

"I know."

"I know Ashley won't talk to you anymore, but I will. I want to be friends Craig."

"Actually, I can decide that on my own." said Ashley, angry.

"Ashley?" asked Craig.

"_I_ wanted to talk to _you_ for a moment but since you're busy with princess whore I'll just stay out of your way!" screamed Ashley.

"Ash, wait!" screamed Craig. Ashley was already sitting at her table again.

"What is her problem?" asked Manny.

"I guess she can't stand the fact that you're still talking to me," said Craig.

Note: R&R and I will update! If you have any ideas for what should happen next, please provide them and I promise I will credit you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Written By Degrassicutie1

Liberty is walking to school the next morning and passes by Jay, Alex, Sean, and Towerz.

"Well well, if it isn't Loser Van Zandt!" screamed Jay.

"That sounds so pathetic," said Liberty.

"Wow. Did you hear that? Liberty actually talked like a normal kid. Amazing!" said Jay.

Sean and Alex laugh.

"Towerz. Long time no see. Are you still afraid to confront me?" asked Liberty.

They all look at Towerz.

"How can I be afraid of some little grade 10 like you? Don't play yourself." said Towerz.

"You couldn't even dump me in person and now you're acting all tough because your friends are here. You're very two-faced Towerz," said Liberty.

Jay laughs.

"Is this loser telling the truth or what?" asked Alex.

"Course not! Look, just face it. It's over!" said Towerz.

Liberty walked away, upset.

"Hey Liberty," said Chris. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Nothing happened," said Liberty.

"No, I mean yesterday. You were pretty upset," said Chris.

"I guess I was just caught up in a moment with Towerz or something," said Liberty, lying.

"Oh...well, I hope everything turns out okay." said Chris.

"Yeah. Look, don't push things with Emma. Just let it go. If she can't see you for who you really are, then maybe she isn't the one for you. You'll find the right person when the time is right. Who knows, it could be any time soon!" said Liberty.

"Huh?" asked Chris, confused.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to give you some comfort the same way you did for me," said Liberty.

"Oh, okay. Well, see you around." said Chris.

"See ya," said Liberty.

_Liberty Van Zandt! How could you have done something so stupid_, thought Liberty. _You practically TOLD him you like him, only without names!_

"Ashley, we need to talk." said Craig.

Ashley keeps walking.

"Ashley! Just give me a sec." said Craig.

"Fine, but I'm timing you." said Ashley.

"Yesterday, Manny and I were talking about starting over as just friends, nothing more. I was going to talk to you too about something else. I think you two need to get along again too," said Craig.

"I can forgive you Craig, but I won't dare forgive Manny ever again. You can tell her that directly!" said Ashley, leaving.

Craig sighs.

"So she said no, huh?" asked Manny.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I had to get involved with you in the first place!" screamed Craig. He then leaves.

_I guess that leaves all the blame to me, _said Manny_. As usual, this is like a routine._

"So you almost told him?" asked Manny, excited.

"Yeah, I was so close!" said Liberty. "But it would have been really awkward if I did."

"No it wouldn't! Chris probably likes you too!" said Manny.

"Hey girls," said Emma. "May I join you? Or are you still stabbing me in the back?"

"What are you talking about Em?" asked Manny, confused.

"If I need help handling my ex, I'll ask for it, okay Liberty?" asked Emma, rudely.

"I still don't get it," said Liberty, confused and annoyed.

"How can you tell Chris that I'm not good enough? He's the one who's not good enough!" said Emma.

"How did you know that?" asked Liberty.

"I heard you guys talking," said Emma.

"So now you're listening in on my private conversations?" Liberty shot back.

"Oh please, as if you've ever had a conversation with anyone other than me or Manny!" screamed Emma.

"And you do! Emma that was the most conceited thing you could ever say." said Liberty. Liberty leaves.

"I agree," said Manny. She catches up to Liberty.

_Uh! My reputation has fallen to the point where people like Liberty can insult me, _thought Emma_. I don't think so!_

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been so busy and I finally found the time to update! R&R, and I will update! Thanks to sister-cousin for the nice reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Written By Degrassicutie1

During English, Emma kept looking over at Liberty and Chris talking and laughing. So was Manny.

"Aw that is so cute! They're like, having a conversation!" said Manny, excited.

"I thought the goal of your 'new look' was to show that you're so sophisticated yet you're giggling over the two of them having some stupid conversation. Big deal. I've had conversations with guys too." said Emma.

"But this is with someone she likes!" said Manny, still giggling.

"Likes? What did you just say?" asked Emma.

" Liberty likes Chris, and I think he likes her too. They'd make such a cute couple!" said Manny.

Emma was in a state of shock. _Liberty__ likes Chris? Yeah right, Chris can do way better than that, probably someone as good-looking as me, _thought Emma.

"Um, sure…" said Emma, sarcastically.

"What's your problem Emma? You think that every cute guy that comes along is yours, you're not the only good-looking girl in this school miss prude." said Manny.

"Well excuse me if my looks our natural!" said Emma.

"Emma Nelson, Liberty is right. You ARE conceited!" screamed Manny. "May I switch my seat Ms. Kwan? This one's a bit of a distraction."

Emma could hear Liberty and Chris laughing at her.

"Em you are seriously changing into someone I don't know anymore. It's not even worth it trying to get you back, I've found someone with a little more, how do I say this? Personality!" screamed Chris.

Some kids in the class screamed "Oohh" and Emma was feeling all rejected and hurt.

"And who would that be?" asked Emma.

" Liberty. She actually happens to be pretty cool." said Chris.

"Are you serious?" asked Emma, laughing.

"You're not all that cool yourself Nelson," said JT.

"No one asked you JT, so quit it." said Emma.

"What are you going to do?" asked Toby. "Protest it? See if I care."

"Whatever. Date whoever you want and I won't give a damn one bit. Fine!" screamed Emma.

And with that, she stormed out of the room in rage.

People start laughing at her again and Liberty feels kind of guilty, but continues to laugh to be "in."

Meanwhile in Media Immersion, Ashley was trying hard to stay awake.

"What does the speaker do?" asked Mr. Simpson. "Ashley?"

Ashley snapped out of her daydream.

"Um, yeah." said Ashley.

People started to laugh.

Ashley gets an instant message from Craig.

craig: hey the question required a real answer not yes/no

ashley: is that why u IMed me, to tease me

craig: no look I'm sorry 4 today but u gotta giv manny a chance

ashley: no not a chance she is a bf stealing whore

craig: who has changed and wud really like u 2 b nice to her again

ashley: i dont know

craig: common

ashley: i'll think about it

craig: wut about us

ashley: we're good

Ashley flashes Craig a friendly smile and then continues to make an attempt to stay awake while Mr. Simpson babbles about the speakers again.

When class was over, Spinner saw Ashley walking with Craig.

"So maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" asked Craig.

"Um…yeah. Sure," said Ashley, looking at Spinner watching her. "So I'll see ya around."

"Bye," said Craig.

Spinner catches up to Ashley.

"Hey Ash," said Spinner.

"Oh hey Spin," said Ashley, surprised that he would even look at her.

"So what's going on with you and Craig?" asked Spinner, curiously.

"Um, we're friends for now and we're taking things slow. I just might forgive Manny," said Ashley.

"But she's such a slut. She stole your boyfriend and now you have to forgive her?" asked Spinner.

"True, but Craig asked me to and I don't want to mess things up again." said Ashley.

"Mess things up again!? You didn't do anything! Why would you do it for Craig when he is the one who went behind your back for like, a long time! You should do what works for you, not him. He's making you do this so he can have everything his way when you were the one in pain in the first place," said Spinner.

"Wow Spinner, that was really insightful. I never knew you could say something so deep," said Ashley.

"Well I'm becoming quite the pro in English, I took grade 9 English twice, remember?" asked Spinner.

"Oh yeah," said Ashley, laughing.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Spinner.

"I have to go home and help my mom out with some stuff." said Ashley.

"Like what?" asked Spinner.

"Unloading stuff from the garage," said Ashley.

"Can I maybe help?" asked Spinner.

"Sure!" said Ashley. "Let's go."

"Okay," said Spinner.

The two walk out of school together, leaving Hazel very suspicious.

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a billion cajillion years!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Written By Degrassicutie1

Hazel and Paige are relaxing at Paige's house.

"I so wanna call Spin now, I miss him!" said Paige.

"Well he's not home right now." said Hazel, rolling her eyes.

"What?" asked Paige.

"Look, I heard him offering to help Ashley and her mom take out boxes from the garage." said Hazel.

"Oh, that's cool." said Paige.

"Sure," Hazel muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"They were talking about stuff and it seemed…"

"Seemed like what?"

"It seemed like Spinner and Ashley might…how do I put it so you don't go crazy…"

"Just tell me hun before I dig my nails in your palm!"

"I think they might like each other, as more than friends."

"Spinner practically hated Ashley last year. They're just friends now."

"But if you saw the way they were looking at each other—

"Look Haze, I know you're trying to be a good friend but what you're saying makes no damn sense at all."

"Paige, I don't think they've started anything yet, but they seem like they will. I'm so glad Jimmy is over Ashley, I'd probably be in the same position."

"You're just jealous of me and Spin and now you want to destroy our relationship so you could start babbling about how you and Jimmy are the perfect couple!"

"That's not what I'm saying at all—

"Can we just talk about something else before I get angry and ask you to leave? Because you're really pissing me off!"

"Fine. So what did you think of the new sub today?"

Spinner had already spent two hours helping out with the boxes.

"Spinner, it's been two hours already. Don't you want to go home?" asked Mrs. Kerwin.

"Oh no, anything to help you out Mrs. Kerwin." said Spinner.

"Thank you Spinner. The least I could do is get you something to drink. Want something to drink too Ashley?" asked Mrs. Kerwin.

"Definitely! I'm dying here!" screamed Ashley, thirstily.

Mrs. Kerwin goes back into the house to get the drinks.

"Gavin, you really don't have to do this. Why don't you just go home? Play around with a can of spray cheese or something." said Ashley.

"Nope, I already got spray cheese!" screamed Spinner.

He started spraying some on her.

"Ah! Spinner stop it!" screamed Ashley.

She grabbed the hose and starting spraying water all over him.

The two of them continued to play around. As Spinner was spraying the spray cheese on her, part of Ashley's tank top fell off and Spinner saw her breasts.

They both looked at each other passionately and then Mrs. Kerwin came with the drinks.

"Guys! I'm back with the drinks!" screamed Mrs. Kerwin.

They both separated from each other to pretend nothing happened.

"Uh thanks mom." said Ashley, drinking half of it in one gulp.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. K!" said Spinner. "I, uh, gotta go now."

"Thanks for the help, Gavin." said Mrs. Kerwin. "You can call me Kate."

"Uh, bye." said Spinner. He quickly disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Mrs. Kerwin.

"What was what?" asked Ashley.

"You and Gavin. Having some sort of a moment? Gavin leaving in a rush?" said Mrs. Kerwin, suspiciously.

"Mom, what are you trying to say? I got this from Ellie too now I don't need it from you."

"I'm just saying. This wouldn't make you any better than Manny. Paige would feel as hurt as you did."

"I can't believe this! Just stay out of my life, okay?" screamed Ashley.

She runs back inside and shuts the door.

_This isn't happening, _thought Ashley. _This isn't happening at all. I've got to tell Spinner that this won't work out._

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you like this chapter! R&R and I will update!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Written By Degrassicutie1

Liberty and Chris were having a milkshake at the Dot.

"So what milkshake do you want?" asked Chris.

"I really don't know. I usually stick to coffee or a latte." said Liberty.

"Well today you're having a milkshake." said Chris. "I usually like to take the strawberry milkshake."

"Then I'll take the strawberry milkshake," said Liberty, smiling.

"Cool!" said Chris, smiling back.

Emma walks into the Dot.

"So Chris, I hear you're a DJ." said Liberty, flirtatiously.

"Yeah, my cousin Jacob lets me DJ at the rave sometimes." said Chris.

"Well maybe I could see you DJ some time," said Liberty, fluttering her eyelashes.

Emma rolls her eyes. _Liberty trying to flirt, that is so pathetic. I mean, who flutters their eyelashes? Not me. Sad thing is that Chris is totally falling for it._

"You're really pretty Liberty. I mean, especially today. You look really nice," said Chris, smiling.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too." said Liberty.

"Oh no, Emma's here. And she's watching us."

"Is she that jealous?"

"I can't believe her. Spying on us like that."

Liberty gets up and walks over to where Emma is sitting.

"What's your problem Nelson? Are you that jealous?" asked Liberty.

"Of who? You and Chris? Besides, I just came here to have a latte." said Emma, laughing. "I'm not going to get involved in a relationship that will probably never work out anyway."

"So what are you saying? I'm not capable of maintaining a relationship?" asked Liberty, annoyed.

"I thought you were smarter than this Liberty, how could you ask such a question. I would never question your ability to maintain a relationship, although you did get dumped by Towerz so I say the chances of you and Chris staying together is pretty low."

Liberty takes Emma's latte and spills it all over her clothes.

"You bitch!" screamed Emma. "What the hell's your problem? I don't care at all!"

"Just stay out of my business and maybe life will be less of a hell for you." said Liberty.

"Uh! Just stay away from me, you stupid smart ass bitch! I hate you!" screamed Emma.

Emma runs out, crying.

"You think you maybe took things a little too far?" asked Chris. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll see ya later."

Chris runs out.

"Damn!" screamed Liberty.

_Great, thought Liberty. I just screwed up my date with Chris and maybe picked on Emma a little too harshly. What a nice way to end the day. I couldn't ask for anything more._

"What happened to you Emma?" asked Manny, laughing.

JT and Toby were with her and started laughing too.

"Just thank Bitchy Van Zandt. She's the cause for all of this." said Emma.

"You probably deserved it," said Manny.

"I'm not jealous of Chris and Liberty." said Emma.

"Sure you're not," said JT, smirking.

"Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business?" asked Emma, angrily.

"No one wanted to talk to you in the first place, so why don't you just leave?" asked Toby.

"I thought you were my friends! I did nothing to YOU guys!" screamed Emma.

She then left, with more people laughing at her as they passed by.

Spinner got home and couldn't stop thinking about Ashley.

_God Ashley is so damn gorgeous. Wait…Paige is the gorgeous one. No Ashley is. No Paige is! Paige is! Paige is! What's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about Ashley. She has really nice boobs, which is more than I can say for Paige. Wait, why am I thinking about Ashley's boobs? Why am I thinking about Ashley in general? Whoa, I'm going insane!_

"Spinner. Earth to Spinner?" asked Kendra.

"What?" Spinner snapped out of his daydream.

"It's time to eat dinner. Just relax." said Kendra.

"Oh." Spinner loves dinner, so he rushed downstairs to eat.

Note: I had so many ideas; I was able to write this chapter and chapter 6 in one day! R&R and I will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Written By Degrassicutie1

The next day at school, Spinner tried to avoid Paige as much as possible. Much to his dismay, Paige crept up behind him.

"Hey babe!" screamed Paige.

"Aw Paige! You scared the hell out of me!" Spinner screamed back.

"Oh sorry bee bee. So how was your afternoon?"

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Spinner, accusingly.

"No reason. I just do. What's the problem?" Paige asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing! Why are you asking that? Just back off!" Spinner screamed.

People were staring now.

"Look I've gotta go now. I'll see you later," said Spinner. He gave Paige a little peck on the cheek.

"What was that?" asked Paige, confused.

"A cheating boyfriend." said Hazel.

"Hazel let it go. Spinner's not a cheater!" Paige yelled angrily.

"You ask him one simple question and he goes berserk, another girl is the only answer to his craziness. Do you have any idea who it could be, Ashley?" asked Hazel, smiling.

"Um, I, uh, have no idea. Wow look at the time I should go now. See you in class!" Ashley said, running.

"Does that ring a bell for you, Paige?" asked Hazel, impatiently.

"I don't think so." said Paige. "Stop trying to break us up. Ashley had her heartbroken after Craig cheated on her, I'm sure she would never do it to someone else."

"Sure." said Hazel, sneering.

Emma walks into class 10 minutes late. She got splashed by a puddle when a truck was passing by.

"Emma, you're late. What happened to you?" asked Ms. Kwan.

Everyone in the class started to laugh.

"I, uh, got splashed by a puddle. Not my day today, huh?" said Emma, laughing. No one was amused.

"Yep that's right. Won't be your day for a while. Not since you lost Chris to Liberty!" said JT.

The class was laughing a little harder now.

"JT, please behave yourself. Have a seat Emma." said Ms. Kwan.

Emma looks like she is about to cry.

"Hey you are you okay?" asked Darcy.

"I'm fine," said Emma. "Just fine. No, I'm not. I said some mean things to my good friends and I've lost them all!" cried Emma.

"Well let's talk about it at lunch and everything will be just fine." said Darcy, reassuringly.

"Thanks for being the only person who is willing to be nice to me," said Emma.

"No problem," said Darcy.

At lunch time, Emma and Darcy sat together. One of Darcy's friends joined them.

"Hey Chante, this is Emma. You know—

"The girl who is jealous of Liberty and Chris? Yeah, I know you," said Chante.

Emma was just about to get up and leave.

"No Emma stay, she didn't mean it that way. It's just the only way she recognizes you," said Darcy, pulling Emma's arm. Emma sat down again.

"Yeah sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you." said Chante. "So are you jealous or not?"

"No, not really. I said some mean things to Liberty and I've lost all my friends. I hate that she's having all the fun while I have to suffer like this!" screamed Emma.

"I know what you mean. Liberty thinks she's all that, but she's always going to be little Miss Goody 2 Shoes!" said Chante, laughing.

The girls start to crack up.

"What are you 3 musketeers laughing about?" asked Liberty.

"Only someone with a life would understand, which doesn't include you!" said Chante, rolling her eyes.

Emma and Darcy were laughing so hard they practically peed on themselves.

"Ha ha, I am highly amused." said Liberty.

"Oh so now you've found some people who will actually talk to you, huh Em?" asked Manny, her voice trembling.

Emma felt really bad, but she wanted to get back at them too.

"Yeah, I have. And I really don't need you two. So why don't you run along with your little boyfriend Chris?" said Emma.

"I know you're jealous you don't have to hide it," said Liberty, laughing. Manny laughs a little. "You must be so embarrassed."

"Yeah you're right. If I lost Chris to Manny, it would be one thing. But it is definitely embarrassing to know that the next person to date Chris after me is Loser Van Zandt!" screamed Emma, laughing.

A few people in the back started laughing.

"Let's just go Liberty, this isn't worth it!" said Manny, quickly pulling Liberty away.

"You're right, neither are you!" Emma screamed as they left.

"Nice job Emma. You totally made them look bad," said Darcy.

"Yeah, she's probably feeling dense right now!" said Chante.

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! RR and I will update!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Written By Degrassicutie1

Emma came late to science class. There was only one empty seat next to Manny.

"Oh god here we go again," Emma whispered to herself.

"As if I want to sit next to you," said Manny, rolling her eyes.

"What is your problem? This whole thing is between me and Liberty."

"But Liberty is one of my close friends."

"And I'm not closer?" asked Emma.

"No the real reason I am siding with her and not you is because you're being so selfish!" screamed Manny.

People looked at Manny now.

"How am I selfish?"

"You think that Chris belongs to you! You and Chris are ancient history. Let him go. So what if he likes Liberty? It's none of your business!" screamed Manny.

"What about my reputation? What are people going to think of me?"

"See, there you go! Being selfish again!" said Manny, rolling her eyes.

Emma knew Manny was right, but refused to listen.

"Let's just drop this, okay? I'm right and you're wrong, so deal with it."

Emma turned around to finish her work. Manny did the same.

Meanwhile, during English, Paige sat next to Spinner.

"Spinner, hey. What's the matter? You seemed so upset this morning. What did I say or do?" asked Paige, pleadingly.

"Nothing so can we just drop this! I am trying to work here, okay?" screamed Spinner, angrily.

"Then I'll just leave you alone." said Paige, sadly.

She got up to sit next to Hazel.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Craig.

"What are you talking about, man?" said Spinner, annoyed.

"Why are you being so mean to Paige? What did she do to you?" asked Craig.

"It's none of your business, okay? Just worry about your own damn problems!"

Spinner looks over at Ashley for a second and smiles at the thought.

"So you're cheating on Paige." said Craig, surprised.

"Who gave you that idea?" asked Spinner, trying to hide the truth.

Craig looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay nothing happened between Ashley and I yet. We are just getting close, that's all. Honestly. I just don't know what to feel for Paige, and that's why I've been so mean to her lately." said Spinner.

"Be careful, Spinner. Don't let this ruin your relationship. I've been there before, as we all know and believe me. It's very hard to cure a broken heart." said Craig, seriously.

After school, Spinner caught up to Paige and Hazel.

"Paige we need to talk!" screamed Spinner.

"Let's just drop this, okay? I'm talking to Hazel right now." said Paige.

"Look I am really sorry. I've just been having a hard time at home. My mom's just been bugging me about school and stuff and there's just been a lot going on. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Paige." said Spinner, apologetically.

"Don't listen to him. He's a jerk." said Hazel, disapprovingly.

"It's okay Spinner. I love you too," said Paige, smiling.

Spinner and Paige hug and kiss. Hazel rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you later Paige. And I'll see you never Spinner." said Hazel. She walks away.

"What's her problem with me?" asked Spinner, confused.

"Oh don't worry about her. She has some crazy idea that you're cheating on me. Haha." said Paige, laughing.

Spinner started to sweat uncontrollably and panic.

"Are you okay, hun?" asked Paige.

"I'm fine! Let's just go, okay?" screamed Spinner, between breaths.

"Um, okay." said Paige, confused and suspicious.

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! Please R&R and I will update as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Written By Degrassicutie1

Paige and Spinner went to Paige's house and decided to just do some homework together.

"So I totally want to have a party some time next week and I was wondering if you could like help me out!" said Paige. "Spinner? Spin? Hello?"

"Oh sorry. What did you say honey bee?" asked Spinner, confused.

"I was talking about having a party!" said Paige, rolling her eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" screamed Spinner.

"Then why are you like totally tuning me out?" asked Paige, upset. "Are you losing interest in me?"

"Of course not Paige. I told you earlier, I love you." said Spinner, calmly.

"So then why does it feel like you don't care about me that much anymore?" asked Paige.

"Look I've just got a lot on my mind, okay?" said Spinner.

"Fine. But I don't want to be tuned out like that ever again, okay?" said Paige.

"Okay don't worry it won't happen anymore." said Spinner.

_Why do I keep thinking about Ashley, _thought Spinner. _Paige is my girlfriend, not Ashley. Oh Ashley is so irresistible…no Paige is…no Ashley…_

Spinner's thoughts are interrupted by Paige.

"Spinner! You're doing it again! Just leave!" screamed Paige, angrily.

"Paige, please…" said Spinner.

"We need to take a break, okay?" said Paige, upset.

"A break? Why?" asked Spinner.

"Because you obviously don't feel the same way I feel about you! So just leave!" Paige said, now crying.

"Fine! Forget this. I'm leaving." said Spinner, furiously.

Spinner leaves Paige's house and slams the door behind him.

As he is walking home, he runs into Ashley.

"Hey Spin!" said Ashley, smiling. She then notices Spinner's angry face. "What's the matter? You look really upset."

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." said Spinner.

"Something is wrong. Tell me," said Ashley.

"Okay Paige just asked for a break cuz she thinks that I don't love her anymore…this is all because Hazel told her that I am cheating on her with you!" screamed Spinner.

"But we're just friends." said Ashley.

"Look I'm just really upset that my girlfriend would think I could do something like that." said Spinner.

"Aw Spin, I'm really sorry to hear that." said Ashley.

Ashley hugs Spinner. They hold each other a little closer. Then they look into each other's eyes, and kiss.

"I'm sorry Spin, I—

Spinner grabs her face and kisses her some more.

"I've…I've gotta go! I'll…uh…see ya!" said Spinner, running away.

Ashley just stands there, in shock.

_Whoa, _thought Ashley. _What just happened? Did I just make out with Spinner Mason? Did I actually enjoy that? Did I just betray one of my closest friends: Paige Michalchuk? Am I becoming Manny? Whoa my life is about to take a different path starting now._

Note: Wow Spinner just cheated on Paige. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! R&R and I will update!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Written By Degrassicutie1

The next day at lunch time, Liberty, Chris, Manny, Toby, and JT were all having lunch together at one table.

"Gosh that history test was crazy. I failed," said JT.

"I hate to say it but I think I failed it too." said Toby, agreeing.

"Well I most definitely passed. I am Liberty Van Zandt!" said Liberty, proudly.

"Yeah. You're my Liberty." said Chris, smiling.

"You two are so cute!" said Manny, laughing.

"You two make me wanna barf!" screamed Emma, laughing.

"What's the matter Emma? You can't find any trees to hug?" said Liberty.

"Oooh she got you!" said JT, cracking up.

They all start to laugh.

"Whatever I could care less." said Emma, walking away.

"Is she that jealous?" asked Manny, curiously.

"She really can't stand us! The plan worked!" screamed Chris, laughing.

"Plan?" asked Manny and Liberty simultaneously.

"Um, nothing. Did I say plan? I was just talking about something else and realized…" said Chris, confusing even himself.

"Yeah. Um, okay…" said Liberty, suspiciously.

Meanwhile Spinner was doing everything in his power to avoid both Ashley and Paige. He could avoid Paige since they're taking a break anyway.

"Hey man!" said Craig. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'll see you in class." said Spinner, quietly.

He saw Ashley walking towards him and Craig. He quickly ran away.

"What was that?" asked Craig, confused.

"Um I have no idea," said Ashley, pretending to be just as confused.

"Is something going on that I don't know about? You and Spin have been practically joined at the hip lately…would that have anything to do with Spinner running away?" asked Craig, curiously.

"Where would you get such a stupid idea like that from? Would I do such a horrible thing?" said Ashley, screaming.

"Sounds to me like you two kissed. I mean, what other reason would Spinner avoid you?" said Craig.

"What are you talking about? You don't know what you're saying!" said Ashley, defensively.

"You freaked when I cheated on you with Manny. Now you're doing this. You have some nerve freezing _me_ out and insulting _me_. I can't _wait_ to see Paige's reaction," said Craig, smirking.

"You are such a jerk Craig. Always have, always will." said Ashley, angrily. She walked away.

_Wow I thought I was the only person who could so such a bad thing. I can't believe her, _thought Craig. _Talking about me when she did the exact same thing._

Note: R&R and I will update!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Written By Degrassicutie1

Emma is walking down the hall to her locker after lunch. She hears two voices. She looks towards a corner and sees Chris and some guy laughing.

"Yo I told you it would work! That girl's totally into me now!" Chris said, laughing.

"Keep this going on for another week, and I'll give you the money." said Peter.

"Yeah I got you don't worry 'bout it."

Emma was standing behind a wall, wondering what the two boys were talking about. Then she suddenly understood.

"You know what's even better about this? My ex Emma Nelson is mad jealous of me and Liberty together, I got both girls played. When I dump Liberty, she'll wish she never talked to me. And **she'll **look like the fool!" joked Chris. The two boys started laughing again.

"Wow Chris that is so sweet. Messing with a good girl's heart." said Emma, sarcastically.

Chris and Peter turn around to see Emma Nelson, with a smirk on her face.

"Look I'll meet up with ya later." said Peter, leaving.

"Alright," said Chris.

"So what the hell was that all about? How could you do that to Liberty?" asked Emma, furiously.

"Like you care, you've been nothing but horrible to her!" screamed Chris, angrily.

"Well she was pretty horrible to me too, does anyone care about how **I **feel?" asked Emma, hurt.

"Look Emma I'm sorry, okay? Sorry that I flirted with Liberty, let's make this work between us. I dated Liberty so that you and I can be together."

"Chris I do sort of miss you, but—

"Well well well, look what we have here. The little prude princess with the pointy ballerina feet is all over my boyfriend now. Wow Manny, how, shall I say? Slutty!" screamed Liberty, pissed off.

"Yeah, tramp has a better ring to it though. Emma the tramp!" said Manny, laughing.

"This is not what it looks like. Liberty, your so-called boyfriend is a jerk! He dated you for money, he's a jackass!" said Emma, honestly.

"Enough with your lies, you just want him all to yourself. You slut!" Liberty yelled, meanly.

"Yes I did love him, once. And I was jealous of you and him. Kissing and cuddling all the time. Made me wish **I **was the one in his arms 24/7. But then I came to the hall and found out that Chris' friend is paying him to go out with you. It's a bet. He doesn't care about you, he's hurting you just like he hurt me. And I know that I've been the world's meanest bitch lately, but I can't stand to see someone be treated like that. You deserve so much better Liberty, way better than what I deserve. I've been such a horrible person to you, I feel like such an idiot. We've known each other forever and I let someone as stupid as Chris get in the way of what we have. Do you know how stupid I feel right now? I could go on and on about how sorry I am Liberty. I still want to be your friend. Friends are forever, boys are whatever!" said Emma, close to tears.

"I don't care Emma! I can't trust you anymore. You're a liar. I don't believe you," said Liberty, lying. "Common Manny and Chris, let's go."

The three leave Emma crying in the middle of the hall.

_I confessed to how horrible I felt and I apologized_, thought Emma, _why is she still against me? She could have apologized for being a bitch towards me too!_

Paige was putting some stuff in her locker and Craig walked over to her.

"Hey Paige!" said Craig, smiling.

"Oh hey Craig, how's everything hun?" asked Paige, smiling. "Haven't spoken to you like this in a while!"

"Yeah I miss that. I'm good, and you? How's everything with Spinner?" asked Craig, curiously.

Paige sighed.

"Not so good. We're taking a break. Well, I told him I want to take a break. He's just been acting so weird lately. Ignoring everything I say." said Paige, quickly.

"Oh okay." said Craig.

"You know something, don't you? You wouldn't just ask me what's going on if you didn't know yourself. Spill hun!" said Paige.

"I can't, it'll hurt you. You're gonna have to find out on your own. And when you do, I'm so sorry that anyone could every hurt you that way." said Craig, sympathetically.

"Where's Spinner? He needs to tell me what's been going on then." said Paige, looking around.

"No I think it's Ashley you need to talk to."

"What?" asked Paige, confused. "Um, okay…"

Paige entered her math class and sat down right next to Ashley. 10 minutes went by. Mr. Armstrong left for a few minutes and told the class to start working on the assignment.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" asked Paige, not caring one bit.

"Um, hey Paige. Nothing. Can we talk later? I'm trying to work here." said Ashley, looking down.

"No sweetie, I think we should talk now. Did you hear about me and Spinner taking a break?" asked Paige, curiously.

"Um no I haven't. So sorry to hear that." said Ashley, faking surprise.

"That's funny cuz I spoke to Craig and you seem to be at the center of it all." said Paige, raising her voice.

"What did Craig tell you? Whatever he told you isn't true. I would never hurt you. You're my best friend," said Ashley, lying.

"I'm talking to Spinner; I'm not so sure I can trust you anymore. Or him. But it's worth a try." said Paige, suspiciously.

_Spinner couldn't possibly spill about what happened to us_, thought Ashley. _I mean, does he really wanna risk losing Paige anyway? I know I don't. So then why do I still enjoy kissing Spinner?_

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in months, I've been super busy! I will update the next chapter pretty soon now that I'm back in the writing game!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Written By Degrassicutie1

Three weeks have passed by. Paige and Spinner have not spoken to each other for some time. Ashley has avoided both Paige and Spinner. Liberty and Chris are still together, but Liberty still has doubts about their relationship.

Liberty and Chris are making out. Liberty feels paper rubbing on her back. She gets up and finds money.

"Whoa Chris, this is a lot of money? Where is it coming from?" asked Liberty, surprised.

"Um, it's just because I got an after school job." said Chris, lying.

"But we're pretty much always together after school so that can't be true." said Liberty. "Is what Emma said true? Is someone paying to go out with me!"

"No! It isn't true! Emma is just trying to get me back, she's just jealous. She is not a true friend. She is looking for trouble. She's been so awful to you. How can you believe her?" said Chris, screaming.

"I don't know. I'm just starting to question our relationship. Whether you truly care about me or not."

"How can you say such a stupid thing. Liberty, I love you. More than I have loved any other girl. You have to trust me. Not Emma."

"Okay fine. I love you too."

They kiss again, then Liberty goes home.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" said Liberty.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day? Were you over at Chris' house again? You're always there. You must really like him." said Mrs. Van Zandt, smiling. "You seem much happier these days, and less stressed."

"I know. He's the greatest. Better than Towerz. Towerz was just a complete jerk." said Liberty, smiling back.

The phone rings. Mrs. Van Zandt picks up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Emma. I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you sweetie? Oh yes, Liberty is here." said Mrs. Van Zandt, quickly.

"What do you want Emma? Stop trying to ruin my relationship!" screamed Liberty, angrily.

"I'm not trying to ruin anything! Please just give me a chance. Liberty, I know we haven't been getting along well but I'm telling you the truth. Please just listen to me!" said Emma, pleadingly.

"Whatever. Nothing you say is true. You're just full of lies!" Liberty puts down the phone and runs to her room in tears.

_For once I have the perfect relationship and Emma has to come and try to ruin everything! Why can't she just leave me alone? But what if it's true? I hope not_, thought Liberty.

Spinner asks Paige to meet him at the park. He needs to talk to her.

"Spinner, we need to talk. We can't just keep avoiding each other, and Ashley." said Paige, calmly.

"I know, that's why I asked you to meet me here. I need to tell you what happened." said Spinner. "And I asked Ashley to come too."

"Hey Paige." said Ashley, softly.

"Ashley." said Paige, bitterly.

"Look Paige, I'm sorry we did this to you. Ashley and I, we kissed...the day you told me you wanted to take a break. It was sort of a spur of the moment sort of thing. At least that's what I thought at first." said Spinner, slowly.

"So that's what's been going on. You've been going out with Ashley behind my back?" screamed Paige.

"No Paige, we just kissed and that was it. But Spin and I have discovered that we're in love, and we want to be together." said Ashley.

"I can't believe you two! You're such a dumb ass Spin, and Ash, you're nothing but a slut! I hate both of you!" screamed Paige, fighting back angry tears.

"I'm sorry I did this to you Paige, I never meant to hurt you. I just can't deny my feelings for Ash, and she can't deny her feelings for me. I'm sorry Paige, I'm so so sorry." said Spinner, guiltily. "I want us to be friends though."

"Yeah Paige, I know I hurt you too but hopefully there's room for friendship." said Ashley, sympathetically.

"Are you kidding me! You call me here to dump me for this whore, and you Ashley, you're just taking my boyfriend away from me! And you want FRIENDSHIP! You both honestly have some nerve asking for friendship! I hate you! Don't ever talk to me ever again!" screamed Paige, sobbing uncontrollably.

Paige runs away, upset and hurt.

"Paige, wait!" screamed Spinner.

But Paige is already gone. And she is no longer his present, but his past.

"I know this is going to be hard but are you ready to begin this relationship?" asked Ashley, crying.

"I'm ready for anything." said Spinner. He pulled Ashley into his arms and kissed her forehead.

Note: R&R for update! Sorry it took me so long to continue the story!


End file.
